The Story of Fifth Hour
by August Solstice
Summary: Sakura's shoulder was tingling from where Sasuke had touched it. But now her mind was getting back on track. "That's what I'm talking about." Sakura exclaimed. "What you were just doing, your a distraction to me." "Is that a bad thing?" He asked smirking. Mild Language


**Authors Note: **Hey guess who's not dead. I'm sorry there's no excuse for not having updated my stories my laptop is stuck at the geek squad until I can come up with 80 dollars to pay for it to get fixed. I am 14 so finding a job is hard… Damn Child Labor Laws. I should tell you know that I have trust issues which are why it has taken me so long to build up courage to type this in a public area (Library) I'm scared some one is looking over my shoulder reading this. Well no more babbling. Here is a one shot for all the trouble I've put u guys threw. This has no correlation to any of the stories I'm writing, just something to hold you guys off... God I feel so dumb for disappointing you guys. This was inspired from my own personal experiences.

* * *

**The Story of Fifth Hour**

_Click, click, click, click…_

He could here the sound of her heels as she walked down the school hall way nearing their class. He hadn't seen her all weekend and she had been ignoring him the past couple of days and he didn't have a cell phone.

'How am I, the Sasuke Uchiha, apart of the richest clan in Konoha yet I don't even have a simple phone?' He thought to himself.

It was the only class they had together and it was a Thursday which meant that this hour would be longer. He was determined to get her talking; after all it wouldn't be too hard considering she was one of the most talkative people in their class.

_Click, click, click…_

Just a couple more steps before she makes her grand entrance. She is one of the last people to enter the class so everyone seated has no choice but to look and see who just barely made it in before the tardy bell rang.

"Cutting it a little close there don't you think Ms. Haruno?" said Asuma as he scribbled words on the board.

Sakura walked past her teacher gracefully only giving a sheepish smile for an answer and sat down quietly in her seat in front of Sasuke. Sasuke had turned like the others toward the door but not in curiosity of "who" but of "what" that "who" was wearing. Sakura was always surprising him with her odd yet attractive sense in fashion.

She had on a sexy black pair of ankle high boot heels with a silver buckle on the side, a dark blue pair of Express jeans and a "would have been" highly revealing off -the -shoulder heather grey long sleeved sweater on had it not have been for the black tank she had under-neath it. The top was a scoop neck so it showed a respectable amount of cleavage. To finish the outfit, around her slender neck rested a black gothic cross necklace right between her nicely rounded breasts.

'Jesus must be a very happy man right now.' Sasuke thought enviously.

The whole attire made her look quite pale and her face almost child like being framed by her shoulder length salmon pink hair. They say black is slimming but in this case it just defined her curves even the teacher couldn't help but do a double take when he finally turned around.

'Damn you Sakura, if you keep tempting me like this I might lose my job. But hell it may be worth it. Maybe I could tell her to stay after class and- Wait what am I thinking! If Tsunade found out I was fooling around with her niece she'd kill me. Man I need a smoke...'

Asuma always got stressed out around this time of day and Sakura just happening to be in his presence didn't make it any better.

"O-Okay class, get out your Grammar handbooks and turn to page 415. Today you will be starting your 5 paragraph essays on The Story of the Hour."

Sasuke watched as Sakura reached under her desk for the handbook while in the process she slightly touched his leg. Sasuke quietly sucked in a slow breath at her soft touch.

"Oh Sorry Sasuke," She said turning around to him. When she looked at his face their eyes met. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated so they were stuck staring at each other. In that moment it seemed like everything around them disappeared and they were in this blank mindset.

"Ms. Haruno, Mr. Uchiha stop with the googaly eyes and get to work." said Asuma snapped as he took attendance trying to keep his dirty mind at bay.

"Yes sir." Sakura chided innocently as she grabbed the book from under her desk but before she could lift it up her arm was grabbed. She turned back toward Sasuke with a small hint of irritation in her face.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Hn," He mumbled. This was the second time she'd spoken a word to him and the second time, to his annoyance, that she'd said his name with out the '-Kun at the end'.

"Well," She said, her irritation growing by the second.

"You've been ignoring me." Sasuke said it as a statement but Sakura took it as a question.

"What? No I haven't. Don't be a baka, I said hi to you yesterday. Now stop talking before we get in trouble." Sakura turned back quickly in her desk and started to read but Sasuke wasn't done yet. He leaned forward so that his head was closer to hers and started to whisper.

"No you didn't, I think Id remember." He said with a hint of smugness in his voice but Sakura didn't catch it.

"You keeping' tabs on me Uchiha?" She asked trying to ignore the feel of his breath on her vulnerable neck.

"Hn, something like that." He said with pretend thoughtfulness leaning back in his seat as if he was too cool to do work. "So, what's the deal?"

"Hmmm, let me see," Sakura said, mocking him slightly, putting her finger to her chin as if she were really thinking.

"I have more important things to do then have small talk with you Sasuke_-kun_" with that she went back to reading while Sasuke looked as if someone had taken a shot gun and blew off a chunk of his ego.

He didn't like the way she said the suffix at the end of his name. He quickly recovered though and leaned forward again toward Sakura. He lifted his fingers and started playing with the hem of her sweater by her shoulder and the bare smooth skin around it.

"So now I'm not important to you Sakura?" He said with sadness that was almost real- almost.

Sakura was taken aback slightly at what he said. He couldn't really be hurt by what she said could he?

"N-no it's not like that," she tried to find the words to explain, "its just me, I mean us talking... It's taking away from my work time and that's showing in my grade... how do I put this?" Sakura was having a hard time trying to explain what with most of her mind focusing on Sasuke's ministrations. Meanwhile Sasuke was enjoying this little scene especially the way 'us' sounded coming from her lips.

'This is way better then some stupid essay.' He thought as he removed his hand when the teacher looked up at them.

Sakura's shoulder was tingling from where Sasuke had touched it. But now her mind was getting back on track.

"That's what I'm talking about." Sakura exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"What you were just doing, you're a distraction to me." She was satisfied with how that sounded so she waited for his response.

"Is that a bad thing?" He said smirking at the effect he had on her.

"Uhh yea, well work wise anyway..." She paused.

"But…?" he prodded.

"But…" she continued. "I don't have a problem with it, personally" She said a slight smile playing across her lips.

Sasuke liked the sound of that but there was a little small voice in the back of his head trying to tell him something. It was too faint to hear so he ignored it. Just as he was about to say something Asuma looked up and scanned the class.

"I see I'm going to have to rearrange some seats in here." He emphasized the last part.

Sakura, thinking a half step ahead, tore out a sheet of paper from her pink and green note book and scribbled something on it before folding it in half passing it behind her to Sasuke. He opened it and read the tiny statement.

_You were saying?_

He pulled out a black ball point pen with the Uchiha crest on it and wrote under neath her neat handwriting in his own presentable one.

Sasuke looked up at Asuma and caught him staring at Sakura. He could easily read the expression on his face: Desire.

'Hn, what a pig. Ogguling over my Sakura like that, too bad she's going to be taken by yours truly.' He thought smugly. He added some more writing to the paper and discreetly passed it back to Sakura. She opened it and couldn't help but blush.

**Me neither. Guess who's thinking dirty thoughts about you right now.**

She quickly wrote down her answer and passed it back to Sasuke. He opened it and scanned it quickly.

_It wouldn't be you by any chance would it?_

Smirking to himself he wrote down his sly remark and passed it back to her.

**Hmm, it can be if you want... ;)**

Sakura was pleased with the turn this conversation had taken she wrote a sly remark of her own before passing it back to Sasuke.

_IDK, it depends on what your thinking, elaborates plz._

He read it and picked up his pen. Just then Asuma abruptly stood up from his desk and walked hurriedly to the door.

"Umm look kids I need a cigarette break so don't go running your mouths to the principle and Ill give every one 30 extra credit points. And don't make too much noise while I'm gone." With that he left the class room and shut the door behind him. Sasuke smirked to him self.

He put his hands on each side of Sakura's small frame and started moving them slowly up and down. He leaned forward so that he was closer then ever to her. His lips just inches away from her ear.

"'It depends" you say?" He said in a low sexy tone.

Sakura was still in shock from what just happened with the teacher so when she felt his hands and breath she couldn't help put jump.

"S-Sasuke, w-what are you doing? Do you want people to start staring?" She had worry in her voice but she really wasn't protesting.

"You said _elaborate_ so that's what I'm doing." Sasuke ran his nose along the edge of her ear.

"O-Okay," Sakura was starting to breathe quicker.

'This is not what I planned on happening, what if a teacher walks in?' Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke, as if reading her mind spoke up.

"Don't worry, with all the noise in this room from everybody else we'll probably be the last thing on any teacher's mind, that's if they do come in." Sasuke wasn't worried about getting in trouble, all he had to do was say the word and his dad would take care of any problem. Sakura had a similar story; her Aunt was the Head Principle of this school. She was more worried of what would happen to Sasuke if Tsunade caught him slipping his hand up the side of her shirt right now.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled in an almost husky voice. "I wanna fuck you… so hard, and you're gonna scream my name over and over when I make you cum. Can you picture it Sakura? Can you picture me fucking you senselessly into my bed? Because I can, all too vividly."

Sakura let out a strained breathe. Her mind couldn't believe what was happening but her body sure could. She could feel the slight moisture on the inside of her thighs. Her hands and feet felt heavy.

"Sa-suke…" She managed to choke out. "See what you've done? Now I'm all," she took a deep shaky breath. "Hot… and wet."

Sasuke gets this sadistic smile on his face.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Besides this is all your fault if you really stop and think about it."

"How so?"

"Well if you must know Asuma's splashing cold water on himself and thinking about gay porn because you gave him a boner. By the way you look incredibly sexy today." Sasuke's voice was going back to normal and so was Sakura's breathing but his hands didn't move from her side.

"Oh, really? Thanks..." She was deep in thought about something, and then she said something that caught him off guard.

"Well what about you?" Sasuke knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Hn, I'm not so easily… persuaded." That was only half true. Truthfully he was getting to that point.

"Trust me; you would know if I was because this desk would be broken." He smirked to himself.

"Psssh, conceited much? Yea right Sasuke-kun." She playfully rolled her eyes at him.

'Now that's more like it.' Sasuke thought, inwardly smiling at the mention of his name from her lips.

"You wanna find out?" He said jokingly with just a hint of seriousness in his voice. Sakura pretended to seriously think about his offer as they both got up to gather their things. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a mischievous gaze in her eyes.

"Maybe later." With that she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"I might just have to take you up on that." He called as he too walked out the class.

"We'll see." She said as she walked down the stairs in the process passing a tall slender blonde with a long wavy ponytail.

Said girl rushed up the stairs and into Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you! How come you didn't call me back last night?"

"Sorry babe, I must have fallen asleep" Sasuke leant down and kissed his girlfriend softly on the lips.

"Oh, I thought you hung up on me on purpose, but you'd never do something like that. How was class?" That voice from before suddenly came to the fore front of his mind.

'**Dude, what the hell are you doing!**'

'Tell you the truth, I have no clue.'

'**Well you better figure it out because right here is mean piranha, but what just went down those stairs is a killer fucking shark if you know what I'm saying.**'

'Yea, I know exactly what you're saying.' Sasuke smirked to himself then looked down at his girlfriend.

"It was… interesting." They started walking down the hallway together disappearing into the ocean of students.

_Authors Note:_

_Hey hope you liked my story I spent to full days on this bad boy. Please review PLEASE. I have a million notifications saying people have favorite-d my story and me as an author but why can't those people leave a review? That's what I'm looking for so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Fuck candy, I want reviews for Halloween. Well until next time._

_Peace_

_~AugSols~ __- haven't done that in forever (It feels good.)_


End file.
